Love
by AwesomeKid and MidnightWriter
Summary: One-shot #2, comin atcha from MidnightWriter. A little one-sided Santana/Puck with some implied Puckleberry. :D Rated for language.


"_Love_? What the _hell_ do you know about love, Santana?" Puck yelled. Everyone around (all three students plus a janitor) turned around as his shout echoed down the halls of McKinley. "All we ever do is _screw around_, Santana!" He lowered his voice to a whisper. "How could you _possibly_ think," he hissed, "that we are in _love_? That I could be in _love_ with you?" Inwardly, she cowered. She'd never seen her little fuck-buddy so angry. But she was top dog. She was a _Cheerio_. And not just any Cheerio, oh no; she was _head cheerleader_. She didn't back down in the face of danger.

He kept going. "Noah Puckerman does _not_ fall in love. Never have, not now, not EVER." His eyes were crazy and his face was bright red. Santana rolled her eyes and said, "Fine, geez. It was just a slip. I don't _really_ love you." Her expression changed. "What I _love_ is how you feel pressed up against me." As she spoke, she stalked toward him, trying to take his mind off of her "slip" and put it at ease.

He licked his lips and stared intently at hers. As he took possession of her mouth, she let him steer her into an empty classroom and back her against the wall, making her feel so deliciously good. His tongue sliding against hers almost made her forget about how she really felt about him, and how she knew this would have to be what she settled for while he wrestled with his Quinn versus Rachel issues. As his lips moved down her throat, she shuddered. No, not from pleasure; she shuddered to think that he made any other girl feel this way, because she knew how badly it affected her. And by _it_, she meant knowing that he did this to God-knew how many other girls every single day. How in hell could Quinn, or worse- Man-Hands, deal with Puck's torment? There was no way either of them could keep this kind of emotion bottled up like she was keeping it.

Suddenly, he stopped. He stood up, backing away from her. "Santana, look. You're damn sexy, but if you're in love with me, there's no reason for… whatever the hell this is to keep going. I might be a jerk, but I'm not _that _bad. So seriously. Tell me." _Wait just one damn minute._ This wasn't the Puck she knew. This wasn't the Puck she fell in love with. Now he was being… Noah. The sap that Rachel fell in love with. Gross. She said confidently, "Noah, I am _not_ in love with you." His face twisted. "Why did you call me that?" "What? Noah? That's your name, isn't it?" He looked uncomfortable. _Good, that means he's not really like this. Just a momentary relapse into who that idiotic overachieving slut wanted him to be. _"Yeah. But you never called me Noah. Nobody does. Only…" he trailed off and he stared off like he was in a trance. _Damn it!_ "I knew it," she said accusingly. "You _do_ still like that overachieving _bitch_." She spat the word out like it was something with carbs in it. She turned away, trying to control her emotion. _Deep breaths. Focus. Just like cheering. OK. _Her voice went down a notch to cool insinuation. "You do still like that Rachel chick, and yet you choose to fool around with me and every other slut you can get your hands on?" She faltered. "Why?"

Her calm broke, her voice shook, and Puck could tell he was about to have a downpour of chick proportions on his hands. And that was the last thing he wanted. "Santana… I don't know. I've got a lot of shit to deal with right now. I'm not gonna be my dad to Quinn's baby. But I don't love Quinn. I love the baby. And Rachel… I don't know how the hell I feel about her. It's like one day I'm in love with her, the next I think she's the most annoying chick on Earth. And that's saying something. And you were an escape from that. I'm Noah fucking Puckerman. I'm supposed to be able to do whatever the hell I want. But now when I pull that card, I feel… fake. And I feel like Rachel made me feel that. What the hell is wrong with me?"

She felt confused… and lost. _What the hell _is _wrong with him? The Puck I fell in love with _can _do whatever the hell he wants and doesn't care how that makes him _feel _inside. _"Then maybe I'm not in love with you after all, Puck." _God, I'm probably going to regret this. _"It sounds like you might be in love with Rachel. So even though _I_ would like to continue this… whatever we have going on, it sounds like that would just keep making things worse for you." He stood gaping in shock, but nodded his agreement, and she turned to go. She hesitated, then turned around and pecked him on the cheek, saying quietly, "_Te __amo__, _Puck," and left.


End file.
